It was love at first sight
by BriannieBee64
Summary: Jade suddenly afther her and Becks brake up she feel's lost, but then she meet's this strange handsome boy infront of a school who seems to like her alot, and always seems to appear at her worst Times. Suck at summires but please Give it a chance:
1. Adrian

**Authors note/Disclaimer I do not own victorious it belongs to nick , because if I did I would be rich/ But on the other hand I do own Adrian and please be nice I know this is not perfect I'm only 14 and this is my first FanFic Enjoy! :****J**

**Song's **Katy Perry Pearl/ Demi Lovato

When Adrian first saw her, he knew that he was in love or that he was _in something, _and that he had to do something to let her know how he felt….

She was nothing like the other girls he dated, before. She was special…And maybe that's why he fell for her because she was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Jade West sat at their usual table at lunch in a glowering silence, sipping away at her iced coffee, a dark cloud for her mood. There were no words to describe how angry, how sad, how betrayed she felt. When she saw Beck walking towards them with a platinum blonde beauty hanging onto his arm laughing hysterically, while he stared at her with affection.

She narrowed her eyes at them and then looked away. Ever since the brake up things had become…awkward between the two, (which was expected but also not easy to get used to) affecting all of them. And everybody was afraid to bring up or even mention the topic, due to the fear that jade would bite off their heads…But lately, to be honest Jade had begun to find out that it was getting harder and harder to be mean and angry. Nowadays she just felt cold, and out of character, sometimes she found her self even being nice to _Tori_ ?

Jade swallowed her drink and in a tone of voice which her friends never heard, (that scared them even more then her angry one) it was soft and only could be described as broken sweet she said "I forgot I had an appointment," and then with no further explanation. She left.

Frowning Beck approached them alone the blonde gone…"Where's Jade?" he asked breaking the silence. "Oh-ah she said, she said she had an appointment" Tori said confused, looking at Andre, he shrugged, looking just as confused as her.

"Why" he asked suddenly, "didn't say" Robbie supplied, and then busied himself with his Strawberry soda. Beck looked at them all and asked to no one in particular "What's going on?" for none of them to reply. Most still shaken from what they witnessed Jades vulnerability, and with that they departed with awkward goodbyes and a dreaded silence.

Jade walked away in a rush almost running, hugging her leather jacket closer to her, even though it was almost a hundred degree's….She felt so cold, so shaky. She stopped her running and suddenly took a deep breath taking in her surroundings, and realized something.

She must have walked farther then she thought, because what she thought was a couple of blocks was a couple of miles because she found herself staring at St. John's Catholic Church and Private School. Which was pretty far from Hollywood Arts.

"The flowers are nice, aren't they?" A voice asked startling her so suddenly that she jumped. She spun around to see a tall boy, illuminated by the sunlight staring at her curiously, head tilted to the side. "I planted them myself after all" he said proudly. "Really? Was it some sort of save the green community help?" she asked eyeing his dark navy uniform that looked perfectly ironed.

He gave her a lopsided smile, "Close more like detention, these nuns are strict, but you gotta love them" he said amused. "You go here?" she asked suddenly but it was obvious but he didn't mention it. "Yup since, Freshman year…the parents think it will save my soul" "I doubt it need saving" she muttered under her breath. But he heard.

The boy raised and eyebrow, "Tell that to my mother…Adrian Knight!" he said offering her a hand to shake. She smiled slightly "Jade West." "Well it was nice meeting you Jade West but I must go because, even though I love for my school to look pretty I hate getting dirty. Until next time" he gave her a mock bow and then he was gone.

She sighed, and sat on a stone bench in the schools front yard next to a tree that she assumed, was where some of the nuns liked to pray. Putting her head in her hands, she felt like crying. What's going on with me? She thought and stayed like that for hours, and probably fell asleep because the next thing she knew she was being awaked to her phone ringing, with four miss calls and twelve text messages, from both Cat and Tori asking her where she was at, and that they knew she was lying.

She ignored them all and, went walking home.

**Well this was chapter one :) i hoped you liked it please review and tell me should i continue it?**


	2. Movie Gallery

**Ok…I must admit that I am shocked! Somebody's actually Reviewed! And It makes me so happy ****J I could Die…**

**Disclaimer/But then again you should know this…I'm not rich/And I own nothing you recognize**

**WARNING….I Use a lot of - ….. Dots (Love Them)**

**Song's Bullet Hollywood Undead/Starstrukk 3oh!3/ Mistletoe Justin Beiber**

When Jade arrived home the first thing that occurred to her was that the house was empty….Second the realization that she was all alone which wasn't such a bad thing. Since Jade like being alone, nothing worse then a hovering parent, breathing down your neck. Not that her parents liked to hover around her.

She walked towards the kitchen spotting the note on the fridge, _mom _It was signed. She didn't bother reading it, it always said the same thing _at George's. _George…was a okay guy not dad but Jade had nothing against him, but that didn't mean she liked him because well, she didn't like him. Pulling out the Milk she placed it on the counter and grabbed a bowl and spoon and began her hunt for Lucky Charms.

It took her five minutes but she found them in a cookie jar. After pouring her self a bowl she sat at the couch putting on Texas Chainsaw Massacre, a favorite movie, but she didn't see it since she fell asleep right after she finished her cereal. After all walking five miles really does take a toll on you.

Two Weeks

Jade walked the hall's of Hollywood Art's with dignity it took time but she was healing or at least she thought, since she couldn't miss anymore school or 'I have a appointment' excuse will stop working, because even Cat suspected her and that was telling you something.

She opened her locker and pulled out her Key Manuel at becoming a Actor that Sikowitz had suggest to the class and with a definite slam closed her locker, totally unprepared for what she was going to see.

A very handsome Beck, attacking a pale redheads lips. She sucked in a breath and thought why do our locker's have to be so close. She bit he lip, and looked at the exit doors but there was no changing her mind, it was set.

She was going to skip.

Beck looked up confused oblivious to, Jades pain and his rubbing it in that he had no problem moving on. He went back kissing what's her name and totally missed Jades big exit.

This time Jade decided that she wasn't going to walk ten miles but instead to a small movie gallery just a round the block where they sold all her favorite kinds or movies, at a reasonable price.

Because lately that's all she did, watch movies.

She entered the store with faint curiosity, and boredom. Curiosity because their was a sell five dollars for two movies. Boredom because they were cartoons, but still it was a deal. She went to them.

"Only minor scratches Scooby-Doo main destination" she heard mumbling and looked to see a lean slightly familiar person digging into a bucket of movies. She walked towards him unsure ever since the first day she saw him and talked to him she didn't feel as heavy. He had this kind of aura of cheerfulness and oblivion, that was quite endearing that it surprised her that she didn't hate him at first glance.

Jade grabbed a movie at random and handed it to him. He grabbed it and looked at it, "Justice League? Good choice, but not Scooby-Doo" he turned to her and his green eyes widened slightly and then he smiled. "I wondered when I was going to see my best friend again."

Adrian gave her a brilliant smile, and that's why Jade liked him so much. Because he was tall and handsome with unruly raven hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, but then that was nothing. It was more because of the way he looked at her.

Like if she made his day.

**Thank you for reading….And please review it makes me so happy J **

**P.S Hopefully this story isn't that boring, and honestly I don't know where its going.**

**Also I hate making Beck a Bad guy but then if he wasn't then, Adrian wouldn't have a chance L**


	3. Prome?

**Authors Note/Thank you everybody for reviewing****J it means the moon to me**

**Disclaimer/I own not Victorious…**

**Songs: Unbroken Demi Lovato/ Demi Lovato All Night Long**

**Jade-Texts**

_**Adrian-Texts**_

"So you go to Hollywood Arts?" He asked curiously, his bright green eyes open, and inviting. Jade smiled "Yes, why?" He gave her a look "I should have known." "How?" He gave her a secretive smile and shoved his hands in his pockets "you seem talented. So do you sing?" "Yes do you?" He shook his head, and looked down "nah, I'm horrible at it."

"You can't be that bad." He didn't answer, and when he did it didn't make sense. "Have you ever thought about colors?" she gave him a look "no." He looked up, "I have everybody is a color…Like you. Your purple?" "What does this have to do about singing?"

"It doesn't.. I thought it was obvious, I'm changing the subject."

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later, my schools right there" Jade pointed towards, Hollywood Arts. He looked up startled, "I was positive that I was taking you the long way," "You did." He smiled again but this time it was far away "like you said I'll talk to you later, goodbye Jade."

Jade walked only two feet before she turned around "Could I have your number?"

"That depends…Can I have yours?" "Yes." "Well then yes, where do I put it" Jade reached into her pocket to find that she left her phone in her locker. "I forgot, my phone."

He shrugged and pulled out a pen, "can I see your hand?" She showed it to him, and he grabbed it, "I left my phone in my car" he replied, and wrote his number in black pen, labeling it under Adrian.

Jade told him one last goodbye and went to lunch.

When she arrived Tori, gave her a look but she ignored it she was too caught up in her own thoughts. She had a number and she never thought it would make her this _giddy. _"Hey Jade?" Tori asked "Who was that?" "A friend" Jade said, and smiled slightly when she caught the attitude laced behind it.

She was coming back.

"I don't remember him." Beck said, and when she looked at him she didn't feel so weak, "You wouldn't, he's knew." He looked away. "What's his name?" Cat asked in a small Voice. "Adrian" she said and stood up, she needed to get her phone. "I forgot something in my locker."

And she left.

Lately she had been doing that, cutting them short and leaving. "Is it Just me or is Jade acting different?" Beck asked, and nobody replied, the answer was on their faces.

"Sooo" Robbie said, "Should we tell Jade about your Prome Tori?" Tori gave him a thoughtful look. "I don't know, the last one. She hated me." "It's in a month" Cat said, hugging her giraffe. "Who will she take" Beck asked."

"Who knows" André said.

Jade opened her locker, and after she keyed in his number, sent him a text. **This is my number-Jade. **It didn't take long for a reply. _**This ones mine-Adrian.**_

Jade shoved her pear phone in her pocket, and wake back outside to lunch to see them whispering. "What's are you talking about?" she asked, with her arms crossed. They jumped apart. "Oh nothing" Tori said just when, Cat said " Tori's prome."

Everybody shushed her.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "So I wasn't invited then?" Tori grimaced "I thought you wouldn't have wanted to come." "And what if I did?" "Your invited" she said quickly. "Good" Jade said, and Beck opened his mouth. "But your not." "Who said I wasn't?" "You don't have a date." "But I do." "That boy?" "yes," she said and cursed herself, she hardly even knew Adrian, and much less if he would say yes or if he had a _girlfriend. _

She glared at Beck, and he stared back at her his gaze just as hard "I'll like to meet him, then" She bit her lip "He wants to meet you to."

**Oh, is it just me or does Beck seem….I don't know Jealous? But then that could just be me J**

**And these chapters are so short!**

**Please review I want to know what you think and just like I said earlier, It means the Moon to me.**

**Love- BriannieBee64**


	4. Girls Night and Unsettlement

**Authors note/ SORRY! I would have updated sooner but something came up and while I was going over this story I was wondering…Should I put a twist in it?**

**Songs/ Earthquake by Family Force5/ Easier to lie by Aqualung…IDK Why. Fake it by Seether.**

They say that time is the best medicine for a broken heart, and Jade totally disagreed. Texting a boy you hardly knew she decided was. It was a mystery what he would talk about, and he brought up the most random things that she found her self laughing in a quiet room when it popped up in her mind.

Lately she'd had been getting strange looks when she passed people in the hallways, and like before she didn't care.

A chime brought her out of her pondering thoughts and she pulled out the popcorn, and poured it into a bowl putting half of the salt from the shaker into it, and when she was satisfied with its saltiness, she sliced up a pickle and left it on the table to, answer the front door.

Tori and Cat called about a half hour ago, demanding a girls night, and even though she didn't want one, she couldn't endure another day by herself. So she caved and agreed.

Cat bounced into the room, hugging her stuff animal tightly, and in a light bubbly voice she asked "Oh, what movie are we going to see?" Tori walked in more hesitantly, looking at the rooms every corner, with a peeved look as if she expected death to be hanging on the walls. "Hi Tori! Are you finished!" Jade snapped and slammed the door behind her, and stalked forward. "How about, Texas chainsaw massacre?" Cat stopped jumping.

Nervously Tori piped in "I thought that maybe we could see, a movie, maybe like…Letters to John or 50 first dates." Jade glared and in her mocking voice she used to annoy Tori she said "Oh lets ruin the night by watching Letters to John!" And in a normal voice said "We'll see 50 First dates."

About halfway into the movie, Tori pressed pause and turned to face Jade. "Sooo? Are you and Adrian a couple?" "No" Jade said in a dead lifeless voice "now put the movie back on!" Tori slumped into the couch and pressed play, but she was pouting. Jade ignored her but it was Cat who got to her, asking endless questions on till Jade felt that her head would burst. She jumped to her feet and said "I'm going to get some popcorn!"

"But the bowl is hal-" "I'm going to get more popcorn Cat!" she said and went to the kitchen. She stood at the counter, for what felt like hours on till she felt calm. Jade had to admit she dug her self a hole and jumped in it, and now? She had to figure out how to get out of it. Sucking in deep calming breaths the she went back into the living room and pressed play.

Adrian sat at the edge of his bed flipping idly through an endless pile of blank paper, for what he was looking for couldn't be seen. It had been a long day and his fathers endless banter for him to be like _him_ had left him slightly disturbed.

His father expected Adrian at a very young age to be like him, ever since his older brother refused to be and he envied him for his ability to say NO! And not feel any remorse for doing it. A knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts but he made no move to open it. Who ever was behind it didn't get the message and opened it.

A tall boy, with dark green eyes and short strawberry blonde hair glared at him icily. "You didn't tell him no?" Adrian ignored him and sprawled out on his bed, "You know he'll get over it…" Adrian sighed and looked his brother in the eye " No he won't"

His brother's eyes narrowed and then he burst into laughter. "Baby brother, if you keep caring and doing everything _father_ says, you not going to get anywhere." Adrian sat up angrily, and pushed past his brother "Your just mean, Andrew."

Andrew laughed again. "I'm _nice. _But do you want to know what I realized? Nice guys don't get very far in this world!" He shouted after his brother and then there was a crash, and more laughter from Andrew. "Clean it up! Nice boy! You don't wont mommy to see the shrink again!"

Something went soaring toward him. "Is this a tantrum?" More things went flying towards him, and it amused him. He never had been capable at making his brother this angry, and all it took was something so simple. To say the truth"

Glass littered the floor when he entered the living room, and standing in the middle was their mother looking at the mess is despair. The living room had been torn, picture frames of _their _perfect family hung crookedly on the wall and every piece of glass that had ever had any value had been destroyed. "What did you do to him?"

Andrew looked away "I don't know, he…he just snapped-" "Don't lie to me Andy! I know you!" He didn't look at her and Smirked. "I don't know mother, I did nothing to the good son. Just ask him what's wrong."

**Ok…Thank you for reading everybody and Please keep reading.**

**So we saw some of Adrian's Life…and his brother, and do you think and tell me ****J Should I add a twist? Should I add some thing Supernatural, or Not?**


	5. Speeding and a Dress

**OK: So I realized that I forgot a disclaimer…So this one counts as two.**

**Disclaimer/Nope I do not own Victorious **

**Songs? I wrote this one in silence…**

**And my apologies for not updating as soon as possible with the STAAR test and the pressure and load of homework my teachers piled on top of me I turned into a emotional wreck….And got a major case of writers block and the flu…**

"You're helping me" Adrian said staring at the mess in the living room, while Andrew lounged in a clean chair not entirely covered in glass. Smiling he said I'm not the one who made the mess." "You provoked me…" "What happened to Mr. calm and collected?" Adrian glared at him.

He didn't exactly know why at times he disliked his brother but it was there….like the instant disliking between a cat and dog…Him and his brother they could put on a show probably earn a Grammy on how much they faked it, the perfect family but underneath it covered in so many lies, like there mothers face in makeup to hide the bruises….

"Adrian. You missed a spot" he blinked and looked at his brother who was staring at him with amusement, he pointed and below him was a clutter of broken glass, dug into the carpet. "Look drop the broom, and we will _hire _somebody to clean this mess Adrian, and we will _borrow _dads credit card and_ p_ay a random nice man, to purchase us some alcohol and drown ourselves in it. "Go to Hell!" "Not unless you come with me." "I hate you." "Touché. So what about it baby brother, try for once in your life to be cool."

Adrian looked away, "so tell me… Do you got a number?"

Andrew grinned.

"Sixty! Sixty! Seventy! Slow down!" Adrian slurred alarmed, and Andrew ignored him, pressing the gas even more, and his vision was beginning to blur. "You're trying to kill me…" "Shut up!" Andrew shouted and stomped on the brakes, and Adrian flew forward almost banging his head on the dash. "Why?" "Shut up" Andrew said exasperated flexing his knuckles, "I will be back," "Where are you going?" Adrian said not really interested.

"To talk to a friend."

"What do you think should I wear to the Prome?" Tori asked, and Jade just shrugged "I don't care." "Cat?" "The Blue dress?" Jade shrugged and glanced at her phone, but still there was no text she was almost tempted to text him first but she knew that if she did she might come off as the nagging clingy type…. and Jade west? Well she was neither.

"Or should I wear the purple dress?" "Oh for the love of God! Why don't you just wear a paper bag over your face!" Jade snapped getting up, and walking to the back of the store, where the more interesting dresses were, and not the fairy princess, and bubble gum queen ones were at. And that where she found the perfect dress.

It was black…. and red. Red silk and black lace and sheer, with a heart shaped neck and thin almost none existent straps. Adorned with delicate black beads, and sewed into the lace were beautiful flowers, and in the front there was a flower a red flower like a sort of belt she loved it and fell in love with it instantly.

It was about knee high and it would look lovely on her. She knew it because the color was perfect for her ivory skin and the dress looked as dark as her and it was the perfect copy of her personality. She had to buy it, but she couldn't let anybody know about it though. It was a secret.

She pulled it off the rack and took it to a cashier, and paid the hundred and eighty dollars for it, and when it was put safely into the bag she went strait to the car and shoved the dress under the seat, a few minuets before Tori and Cat arrived. "You were in here the whole time?" Tori asked and she just shrugged. "So did you find a dress?" Cat asked and Jade just stared at her. "Lets just leave" Tori nodded and Jade jumped into the drivers seat. And her phone that she forgot in the back seat chimed.

**Thank you for reading…and Please! Review make my day tell me what you want think I'm curious I want to know…Ask me questions…I will answer them…**

**And PS. Just so you know I love - ... Dots **

**Love Bree **


	6. First Kiss! And are we Dating?

**Ok I know it took me forever to updated but I just wasnt feeling it :/ But I'm back now and hopefully you will review and that I would up date sooner :DD **

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer/ Nope sadly but no never going to happen Lol I don't own Victorious Just this story's plot and My Characters…Which are Adrian and Andrew and whoever else I invented :0**

**Random Fact…I dropped a can of coke on my toe and its Purple…**

**Songs/ Hmm We are young by Fun and We are young by 3oh 3 haha**

"Hey Adrian? Can I ask you some thing?" Jade asked staring at her hands. "Hmm he asked, his hands behind his head, he stared at the clouds, through these past month he had become really close and he felt he was in love with her….but then that was when he first saw her. "Would you be willing to lie?" "With you being catholic and all?" she asked looking him in the eye she looked so worried he laughed. "Jade my dear, I lie…a lot" he said as he realized most things that came out of his mouth at the dinner table were lies.

"_So Adrian, where did you and your brother go?" Their father asked, Andy glared at him. He met his fathers eyes "Toys r us?" he said confused, cursing himself….Andy looked at him as if he thought he was an idiot which he was…But their dad believed him, and if he didn't well then he just didn't care._

"_Hey Adrian, Honey where are you going?" He looked at the clock and then his mother, Confession…She nodded and went back to chopping celery._

Well that one was true. "Yea sure what do you want?" he asked looking at her curiously.She bit her lip "My ex you remember him? I told you about him…Well I kinda told him we were dating." He looked at her "are we?" she shrugged he shoulders, "I don't know…But um that's not it. I told him you were taking me to the Prome?"

He gave he a confused look "Prome?" She looked away "Prom. But never mind I-I-" "I'll go with you…but I would have wished you told me sooner so that I could buy a tie. When is it?" She looked at him and relief washed over her face. "Five days." He smiled at her "enough time, what color is your dress?" "Red," she said almost wistfully, "Ok what would you rather me wear a red tie, or a red shirt?' "Tie" she said and he laughed, and then asked what he was really thinking. "So are we really dating?"

She shrugged "I don't know what do you want?" he leaned towards her, he'd never really had been so forward with girls, and especially girls that looked like they could kill him with the pair of scissors in their belt. Usually girls had him dragging all over the place, and kept him around to make other girls jealous, and usually he didn't like them so kissing them wasn't really on his mind. Trying not to smell their perfume was. But Jade didn't wear perfume and if she did, he liked it, and he like her.

So kissing her he was at loss he didn't know if he should or shouldn't. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. Running her hands through his, hair she pulled it un till it hurt, but he liked it. He liked her. He cupped her cheek, and he didn't care who watched, he lowered her onto the grass, "well I didn't know you had it in you." Jade broke the kiss, and looked to who said that and Adrian groaned, lowering his head onto her shoulder, he really at that moment felt like killing his brother.

Andy stood, there like a creep smiling at Jade, Adrian hated him. He offered her a hand "Andrew" he said and she just looked at him. Was she glaring at him? He loved her "go over there" she snapped. And he grinned "feisty? Honestly she doesn't look like your type…Fake blonde and bimbo? She's more mine, dark and sexy." he said amused "Creep" Jade said standing up, Adrian followed her, "Jade this is my brother….He's not normal?" Andy laughed "You're one to talk."

"Whatever. Why are you here?" Adrian asked. Andy never stopped looking at Jade and Adrian knew he was going to be trouble. "What I cant see my baby brother? I'm nineteen." he said nodding at Jade. She looked away. "No usually you don't want to see me tell me Andy?" he said exasperated. His brother wanted something. "I thought you were studying…Well at least you told mom that. Are you two dating?"

"Yes" Jade replied, "I'm better." he said and she glared. "Anyways well baby brother, I want to know if you would lend me your car?" He said, "you can use mine, but I just want to use yours" he said, and Adrian shrugged. Typical Andy he probably wanted to go somewhere far, and waste his gas…But his driving. He kinda didn't want to take out his keys. "Are you going to drive safe?" Andy sighed "Yes mom" and then they traded keys.

Jade watched the retreating figure of her, now boyfriends brother and he was kinda cute….If he wasn't so annoying. He looked like Adrian, but he was blonde….or was his hair pinkish?" She didn't know or care really. He disappeared and Jade felt so suspicious of him why did he need Adrian's car? "He's…" "I know" Adrian sighed, and twirled the keys on his finger. "Do you want to waste his gas?" She shrugged "sure." He grinned, and kissed her lips.

**Okay I wrote a new chapter ****J So please Review and Check out my other Story Three Wishes its about Trina but it dose have another Hot Guy! and he's Adrian's Best friend ….They went to catholic school together :DD I just published an new Chapter…and If you like this Story you would probably like that story more Lol **

**So Please Review! And check out Three wishes…**

**Thank you my Awesome people hahaha And thanks to those who Reviewed Last chapter**


End file.
